


Studious

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Quidditch Players (Oliver, Marcus) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint, never one to study much, goes to the library to check his Quidditch facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 rarepair_shorts winter exchange.

Marcus Flint's nose wrinkled as he entered the library. He didn't like the smell; parchment and leather – disgusting! He could count on one hand the times he actually needed to study here; he preferred to threaten some of his more studious classmates to copy their essays. 

Marcus had left his copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages' at home, and he absolutely needed to check some facts before the next practice. Contrary to what most people thought, Slytherin did not win by brute force alone. 

Breathing shallowly through his mouth, Marcus moved along the bookcases. When he reached the Quidditch section, his eyes scanned the titles to find what he needed and leave, quickly. Only, the book was not there. Marcus cursed under his breath. 

He looked around, hoping against hope that the book was lying around somewhere, when his eyes caught sight of a familiar head of brown hair, resting on a table. Oliver Wood was sleeping in the library! Clearly, he was an even bigger idiot than Marcus had thought! 

Marcus's fists clenched. How he would like to just grab the Keeper and give him a good punch! But no, they were in the library. Such an opportunity going to waste. Marcus sneered down at Oliver, whose mouth was slightly open slightly and brow creased in concentration. Sucker! Marcus forgot time as he stood and watched. A noise to his right startled him. For fear of being discovered, he quickly made his way out of the library. Slytherin would have to rely on brute force after all. 

Marcus never noticed that Oliver was using 'Quidditch Through The Ages' as a pillow.


End file.
